Five Kisses
by mysery-girl
Summary: Ein Projekt, bei dem ich auf mitmache. Es geht um fünf verschiedene Arten von Küssen, die Kapitel sind unzusammhängend und das Pairing ist Sherlock Holmes /Irene Adler
1. Apologetic Kiss

„Holmes!" Er hatte Irene noch nie so verärgert gesehen… zu seiner Belustigung. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie zerrte mit aller Kraft an den Handschellen, die über ihr an der Heizung befestigt waren.  
>„Tut mir Leid Irene, aber keine Sorge… Ich habe den Schlüssel bereits jemandem gegeben, der dich bis spätestens morgen früh los macht." So hatte er gleich ein grosses Problem weniger und konnte den Fall in aller ruhe zu Ende bringen. Ausserdem galt das hier nicht nur der „Problembeseitigung", sondern auch ihrem eigenen Schutz.<br>Nicht, das Irene Adler sich nicht selbst hätte verteidigen können, doch er konnte sich selbst beruhigen in dem er wusste, dass sie hier unten- und nicht auf Verbrecherjagd war. Denn als Blackwood sie damals vom Baugerüst der Tower Bridge geschubst hatte, war sein Herz für mehr als nur einen Schlag stehen geblieben. Dieses Gefühl wollte er nicht nochmal empfinden müssen.  
>„Es ist nur zu deinem eigenen besten", sagte er, küsste sie entschuldigend auf die Wange und verschwand aus der Tür.<p>

* * *

><p>Ein Projekt auf bei dem ich mitmache, jetzt stelle ich die Oneshots auch hier rein ;)<p>

Das zweite Kapitel kommt schon morgen.


	2. Sudden Kiss

Sie war nicht mehr die Selbe und würde es auch nie wieder sein. Entgegen dem was alle dachten lebte Irene Adler noch, doch die letzten Monate hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.  
>Moriarty hatte sie vergiftet und von einem seiner Leute „entsorgen" lassen. Man hatte ihre vermeintliche Leiche auf einer Mülldeponie abgelegt und darauf gehofft, dass sie von der Scotland Yard gefunden wurde. Doch sie war nicht tot gewesen, zumindest nicht endgültig.<br>An jenem Abend hatte sie befürchtet, dass sich Moriarty nur mit ihr treffen wollte um ein Tässchen Tee zu trinken. Da sie Holmes aber nicht mit reinziehen wollte, hatte sie einer alten Freundin bescheid gesagt, dass sie das besagte Restaurant observieren sollte. Zu Recht.

Diese besagte Freundin war es dann auch gewesen, die sie zu einem Arzt gebracht hatte der sich mit Giften auskennt. Irene hatte überlebt. Gerade so.  
>Noch jetzt, über ein halbes Jahr später hustete sie immer noch ständig und oftmals war Blut dabei. Das würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr ändern, eigentlich musste sie froh sein, überhaupt mit dem Leben davongekommen zu sein. Und bei der Nachricht von Moriartys Tod hätte sie eigentlich Freudensprünge machen müssen, doch in derselben Zeile in der man von Moriartys Tod berichtet hatte, war auch das Ableben von Sherlock Holmes erwähnt worden.<p>

Dieser Moment war es gewesen, der Irene Adler endgültig verändert hatte. Denn sie hatte Sherlock gewarnt, ihm gesagt, dass Moriarty ein gefährlicher Gegner sei. Doch der Detektiv hatte sich dieser Gefahr angenommen und dafür sein leben gelassen. Zusammen mit dem wohl schlimmsten Menschen der jemals auf dieser Erde gewandelt war, war er in den Tod gestürzt.

Bei seiner Abdankung war sie nicht gewesen, Watson und vielleicht auch ein paar andere hätten sie bestimmt erkannt. Ausserdem hatte man seine Leiche ja niemals gefunden und auch wenn Sherlock Holmes mit ziemlicher Sicherheit tot war, so hatte sie hin und wieder doch leichte Zweifel. Immerhin hielt man auch sie für tot.

Trotzdem war sie nicht aus London weggegangen, sondern hatte sich einfach eine neue Identität besorgt. Wieso? Das wusste Irene selbst nicht. Vielleicht verbanden sie einfach zu viele Erinnerungen an diesen Ort und sie war noch nicht bereit, diese Aufzugeben…

Wie immer in den letzten Monaten verhielt sie sich beim Einkaufen möglichst unauffällig und wählte beim zurückgehen immer die ab gelegeneren Gassen. Sicher nicht gerade das geeignetste für eine Frau, doch sie hatte keine Angst. Schon gar nicht bei Tageslicht.  
>Trotzdem spürte sie wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten, sie wurde beobachtet.<p>

„Irene?" Ihre Einkaufstasche glitt ihr aus den Fingern und noch bevor die Lebensmittel am Boden aufschlugen hatte sie sich umgedreht. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, konnte keinen Schritt auf den Mann zugehen der jetzt vor ihr Stand.  
>„Wie?" Anscheinend hatte sie die Fähigkeit zu sprechen doch noch nicht ganz verlernt. Er lachte.<br>„Das fragst du mich?" Holmes durchmass die Strecke zwischen ihnen lag in zwei Schritten und küsste sie.

Irene Adler, die ihn mehrmals ausgetrickst und ihn einmal sogar unter Drogen gesetzt hatte, war überrascht. Aber noch ehe sie den Kuss erwidern konnte hatte er sich umgedreht und war verschwunden.  
>Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass Irene sich nicht sicher war ob es vielleicht doch nur ein Traum gewesen war… Ein sehr schöner Traum wohlbemerkt. Doch dann wäre sie jetzt aufgewacht und hätte nicht immer noch das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren gespürt.<p>

* * *

><p>Da ich bei dem Projekt noch nicht weiter gekommen bin weiss ich nicht wann das nächste Update kommt, aber natürlich versuche ich mich damit zu beeilen ^^<p> 


	3. Last Kiss

Die Nacht war neblig… Nicht gerade selten für London. Selbst die Strassenlaternen schafften es nicht, das Ufer der Themse zu beleuchten als ein Mann daran entlang ging. Nicht etwa, weil er einen frühmorgendlichen Spaziergang unternehmen wollte, sondern weil er sich hier gerade zu lautlos bewegen konnte. Das Rauschen des Wassers übertötnte seine Schritte. Sein Gegner hatte mindestens ebenso gute Ohren wie er selbst und Sherlock Hlmes hatte kein wirkliches Interesse daran, als Zielscheibe zu enden.

Ein Schuss zerriss das gleichmässige Ruaschen des Wassers und Hlmes war überrascht, wie zielsicher sein Gegner trotz der ungünstigen Umstände getroffen hatte.  
>Während er mit seiner einen Hand Druck auf die stark blutende Wunde ausübte, ab er mit der anderen drei Schüsse ab.<br>Danach legte er sich flach auf den Boden und robbte in paar Meter weg, bevor er reglose liegen blieb.  
>Zum einen, weil er nichts zun wollte, was seinen Gegner erneut auf ihn aufmerksam machte, zum anderen, weil er schlichtweg nicht mehr genügend Kraft hatte um wegzulaufen, geschweige denn wegzurennen.<br>Der Schock, den ihn bis jetzt davon abgehalten hatte das volle ausmass der Wunde zu spüren verflüchtigte sich und ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz erfasste den Detektiv.

Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er nun halbwegs heil aus dieser Misere herauskommen konnte. Doch egal wie sehr er sich den Kopf zerbrach, ihm fiel nichts ein. Im Gegenteil, er bemerkte, wie seine Gedankengänge immer langsamer wurden und das Rauschen der Themse sich immer weiter zu entfernen schien. ‚Nicht einschlafen', ermahnte er sich und versuchte seinen viel zu schnellen Atem zu beruhigen.  
>„Sherlock?" Ohne es zu merken, musste Holmes sein Bewusstsein wohl doch verloren haben, denn als er seine Augen aufschlug lag er auf dem Rücken und blickte in Irene Adlers besorgte Augen. Die Morgendämmerung war schon weit fortgeschritten, doch durch den Nebel der sich sogar noch zu verdichtet habe zu haben schien, befanden sie sich in einer eigenen kleinen Welt. Bis auf das Rauschen der Themse und das weit entfernte klappern von Kutschen auf Pflastersetein war nichts zu hören.<br>Der Schmerz war etwas dumpfer geworden. Zumindest bis Irene damit begann, Druck auf die Wunde auszuüben. Seine eigenen Hände waren schlaff zur Seite gefallen und selbst als er es versuchte konnte er sie nur wenige Zentimeter heben.  
>Jemand anderes hätte Irene jetzt vielleicht gefragt woher sie wusste wo er sich befand, momentan hatte er jedoch ganz andere Sorgen.<br>„Mach jetzt keine Dummheiten, ich muss Hilfe holen. Und wenn ich zurück komme möchte ich dich _lebend_ vorfinden, hast du verstanden?" Irene wollte aufstehen, aber seine nach oben schnellende Hand hielt sie davon ab. Holmes wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft dazu genommen hatte. Doch er wusste, bis Irene zurückkehrte würde er nicht mehr leben.  
>„Bleib." Das erste Wort, das er seit dem gestrigen Abend sprach. Seine Stimme klang kratzig und heiser, immerhin hatte er bestimmt für längere Zeit hier gelegen.<br>„Ich muss Hilfe holen", wiederholte Irene, diesmal mit deutlich zittrigerer Stimme. Auch sie schien nun begriffen zu haben, dass es keine Rettung mehr führ ihn gab. Die Kugel war seitwärts in seinen Oberkörper eingedrungen und musste dabei sein Herz gestreift haben. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Schnell, aber doch fest, küsste sie ihn und verschwand im dichten Nebel.

Wie zu erwarten starb Sherlock Holmes noch bevor Irene mit einem Arzt zurückkehrte, doch er starb mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

* * *

><p>Tut mir echt Leid für die lange Verspätung, da ich mehr auf der deutschen FF Seite tätig bin hab' ich es schlichtweg vergessen xD dafür kommen die letzten beiden Updates schon morgen und übermorgen ^^<p> 


	4. Innocent Kiss

Normalerweise war Sherlock Holmes niemand der tagelang an eine Frau dachte, doch Irene Adler hatte dieses Phänomen bei ihm zustande gebracht.  
>Monatelang hatte er geglaubt sie sei tot. Und plötzlich hatte er sie gesehen, wie sie mit einer Tasche in der Hand eine Strasse entlang ging… Als wäre nie etwas gewesen! Dass sie sehr blass wirkte hatte er dann erst bemerkt, als er ihr ins Gesicht sah. Und es hatte zweifellos nicht nur an dem Schock gelegen, dass auch er noch am Leben war.<br>Sie zu küssen war vielleicht nicht gerade eine seiner besten Ideen gewesen, immerhin musste er nun immer daran zurückdenken. Ausserdem verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, dass er so schnell wieder gegangen war. Natürlich hatte Holmes nicht das Risiko eingehen wollen von jemand anderem entdeckt zu werden, nein, sein überleben musste vorerst geheim bleiben. Auch vor Watson. Dennoch liess es ihn nicht los, er musste wissen, was genau mit Irene passiert war. Das verlangte der Detektiv in ihm.  
>Natürlich war es mehr als schwer nach einer totgeglaubten Person zu suchen, wenn man selbst für tot gehalten wurde. Zum Glück gab es da noch seinen Bruder Mycroft, der, neben Irene, die einzige Person war die wusste, dass er noch am leben war.<br>Doch auch er fand nichts heraus, Irene machte ihre Sache was das Untertauchen betraf mindestens ebenso gründlich wie er. Da er sie aber schon einmal beim Einkaufen gesehen hatte, versuchte er sein Glück einfach wieder.

So gut verkleidet wie er konnte ohne dabei gleich wieder auffällig zu wirken, lungerte Sherlock Holmes nun Tag für Tag mehrere Stunden lang um die Gasse herum. Nur drinnen zu sitzen hasste er und diese Stunden an der frischen Luft liessen ihn klarer denken.

Fast zwei Monate musste Holmes warten, bevor er Irene das nächste Mal sah. Diesmal entdeckte sie ihn jedoch auch schon im Voraus, liess sich aber nichts anmerken bis sie genug weit von der Strasse entfernt war.  
>„Wie lange musstest du warten?", sie schien belustigt zu sein.<br>„Heute? Nur zwei Stunden." Er musterte sie noch etwas genauer als beim letzten Mal, was sie mit einem mindestens ebenso durchdringenden Blick quittierte.  
>„Sherlock Holmes, ich habe ja schon so einiges von dir überlebt. Aber wie zum Teufel schafft man es einen Wasserfall runter zu springen und zu überleben?"<br>„Dasselbe könnte ich dich in Bezug auf ein gewisses Gift fragen, doch ich denke nicht, dass hier der richtige Ort dafür ist." Ob Nebengasse oder nicht, sie befanden sich hier in London und es war helllichter Tag.  
>„Wohin?"<br>„Mycroft wohnt nicht besonders weit von hier, ausserdem kommen wir kaum an der Hauptstrasse entlang." Sie nickte und folgte ihm.  
>Den Weg legten sie schweigend zurück erst als Irene die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte fragte sie:<br>„Wer ausser Mycroft weiss sonst noch, dass du lebst?"  
>„Niemand. Und wer weiss es bei dir?"<br>„Nur die Freundin die mich von der Müllhalde gezerrt hat und der Arzt, der mir das Gegenmittel verabreichte."  
>„Müllhalde?" er war überrascht etwas mehr Sorgfalt hätte er Moriarty bei der Leichenentsorgung schon zugetraut.<br>„Moriarty war vielleicht schlau, aber die Typen die er beauftragt um mich endgültig verschwinden zu lassen nicht besonders." Sie setzte sich Gegenüber von Holmes auf den Stuhl den er ihr anbot.  
>„Und was ist mit dir?", hakte sie nach. „Wie hast du es ungesehen geschafft von der Schweiz bis hierher zu gelangen, ohne von jemandem erkannt zu werden? Wie hast du überhaupt den Sturz überlebt?"<p>

In wenigen Worten erklärte er ihr was vorgefallen war, und es tat gut, mal wieder mit jemand anderem als mit Mycroft zu reden. Natürlich war sein Bruder gute Gesellschaft, doch es war schön auch mal mit jemand anderem darüber reden zu können. Irgendwann würde er auch Watson einweihen, aber erst wollte er noch ein wenig mehr Zeit verstreichen lassen. Sie redeten und redeten… bis es dunkel zu werden begann.  
>„Ich sollte langsam mal los, sonst fragt sich Rachel bestimmt schon wo ich bin." Schnell stand sie auf, Holmes tat es ihr gleich. Am liebsten hätte er ihr das Angebot unterbreitet sie bis vor die Haustür zu begleiten, doch er wusste, das sie es ohnehin abgelehnt hätte. Veränderungen hin oder her, tief in ihr war Irene immer noch dieselbe Frau wie vor gut neun Monaten.<br>„Wenn es nicht auffällig werden soll dürfen wir uns nicht oft sehen, aber…" Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor.

Der Kuss war nicht verlangend nicht drängend… Er war einfach nur schön und innerlich musste Holmes lächeln, die Observation der letzten zwei Monate hatte sich wirklich gelohnt.


	5. Hot Kiss

Es war wie eine unausgesprochene Abmachung… Alle paar Wochen ging Irene anstelle ihrer Mitbewohnerin einkaufen und wiederum alle paar Mal traf sie auf dem Rückweg auf einen gewissen Detektiv. Sie beide wollten vorerst weiterhin untergetaucht bleiben und hielten ihre Treffen deswegen in möglichst geringer Zahl. Trotzdem freuten sie sich immer beide darauf und konnten ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, wenn sie den jeweils anderen bemerkten.  
>Sie gingen jedes Mal zu Mycrofts Wohnung, da es von der Gasse aus viel einfacher war ungesehen dorthin zu gelangen. Da Holmes Bruder durch den Tag meistens nicht dort war, konnten sie sich ungestört unterhalten. Auch wenn die Gesprächsthemen mit der Zeit immer knapper wurden. Wenn man untergetaucht war passierte nicht sonderlich viel und irgendwann begann das ewige Versteckspiel den beiden zuzusetzen. Selbst Holmes, der sich Wochen lang mit seinen Projekten beschäftigen konnte langweilte sich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Und Irene schwirrte der Kopf schon vor lauter Lesen, etwas Besseres hatte sie nicht zu tun.<p>

„Wie lange dauert es bis du Watson sagst, dass du noch lebst?" Irene war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Holmes die Hölle heiss machen würde sobald er es herausfand.  
>„Da ich momentan noch nicht den Wunsch verspüre zu sterben warte ich noch ein paar Wochen." Sie lachte. Sie selbst hätte eigentlich auch schon längst wieder auftauchen können, doch seit der Vergiftung fühlte sie sich nicht sonderlich gut und trotz der quälenden Langeweile genoss sie es manchmal, einfach alleine zu sein. Noch mehr genoss sie allerdings die Stunden in denen sie neben Holmes auf dem Sofa sass (die Küchenstühle waren mit der Zeit ziemlich ungemütlich geworden).<br>Doch auch dieser Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu in Irene stand auf. Bis jetzt hatte sie Holmes immer davon abhalten können sie zu begleiten, aber heute schien der Detektiv wieder nicht mit sich reden zu lassen.  
>„In den nächsten Wochen kann ich mich sowieso wieder lange genug langweilen." Den Atem für eine Erwiderung konnte sie sich sparen, wenn Sherlock einmal einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, liess er sich nicht mehr davon abbringen.<p>

Obwohl die Winter in Grossbritannien meist milder waren als in anderen Regionen, war dieser Dezemberabend ziemlich kalt. Die Sonne, die am Nachmittag etwas Wärme gespendet hatte war schon längst hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und ein scharfer Wind wehte durch die Strassen und Gassen von London.  
>Es gab kaum Nebel und die Sterne waren bestens zu sehen.<p>

Viel zu schnell, so schien es Holmes, standen sie vor der Wohnungstür von Irenes Freundin.  
>„Da man mit von klein auf Höflichkeit beigebracht hat, sollte ich dich jetzt wohl noch zu einem Tee hereinbitten." Er erkannte ein Glitzern in Irenes Augen das schon lange nicht mehr dagewesen war und Holmes erwiderte ihr Lächeln, hatte allerdings auch die Vermutung, dass es hier nicht nur um Tee ging. Trotzdem folgte er ihr, sein grosser Bruder konnte bestimmt auch gut ein paar Stunden ohne ihn auskommen…<p>

Es war eine kleine Wohnung, noch kleiner als die von Mycroft und Holmes konnte durchaus verstehen, dass Irene manchmal das Bedürfnis verspürte hier rauszukommen.

„Was willst du trinken?" Sie wandte ihm ihren Rücken zu und Holmes musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht zum trinken hierhergekommen war. Wenn es etwas gab, woran Holmes normalerweise überhaupt kein Interesse zeigte waren es Frauen, doch Irene hatte es in den letzten Monaten geschafft etwas in ihm auszulösen… Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er in den letzten Monaten viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt hatte, vielleicht auch an den beiden Küssen, die mehr als spontan gewesen waren und die ihm zusammen mit den Gesprächen das untertauchen doch ein gewisses Stück versüsst hatten.

Ehe er selber recht wusste was er tat hatte er Irene herumgerissen und an sich herangezogen.  
>Es war anders als damals in der Gasse und in Mycrofst Wohnung, denn damals hatten die Küsse fast so schnell geendet wie sie begonnen hatten. Doch dieser hier nicht. Diesen Kuss wollte er beibehalten.<br>Auch Irene schien sich nicht daran zu stören, denn sie zog ihn unbeirrt Richtung Schlafzimmer und unterbrach den Kuss nur einmal um zu lachen.  
>„Mr. Holmes, Sie überraschen mich immer wieder..."<p>

* * *

><p>So, das war's ^^<br>Ich hoffe es hat dem ein oder anderen von euch gefallen :)  
>Wenn ihr für zukünftige Geschichten Verbesserungsvorschläge hat, zum Beispiel an meinem Schreibstil oder so...<br>Nur her damit ;)


End file.
